


I Think I Know

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [34]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Geno is only soft for one (1) man, I needed some fluff so i wrote this, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's his idiot husband, and married, and no one can tell me otherwise, bird reaper is the best reaper, they're in love, they're really soft for each other okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Sometimes, Geno questions his choices.Other times, he knows exactly why he made them.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Reaper/Geno
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	I Think I Know

Sometimes, Geno had no idea why he married Reaper.

The guy knew _exactly_ how to get on his nerves, and he seemed to get a kick out of it too, going out of his way to try and get a rise out of Geno. He also didn’t have the best attention span, and if something wasn’t interesting to him, Reaper was prone to just space out and stop listening. It wasn’t because he didn’t care, Reaper always made an effort to at least _try_ to listen to Geno when the other was going on about something space or science related, but sometimes his mind just wandered. It was no less annoying, but Geno didn’t really have a reason to be rationally angry with his husband.

It was strange just how little Reaper had changed since high school, especially when it came to him. Reaper was a little over a year older than him, so he’d been a grade ahead in high school, however, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that the elder was completely enamoured by him. If Geno were honest with himself, a rare occurrence indeed, he was actually rather flattered by Reaper’s advances, but he would never tell him that. Also, maybe it was a little cruel of him, but he found it funny, and rather adorable, how tongue-tied the other became around him. Reaper would try to be suave, he always started out that way in his flirtations, but Geno would often attempt to turn it around on the other just to see him become a sputtering mess. He might have appeared to be playing hard to get, which he kind of was, but deep down even _he_ knew it would only be a matter of time before he had to stop denying the other’s advances. That time ended up coming sooner than expected when Reaper suddenly blurted out a prom-posal one day, and Geno said yes, which ended up leading to them talking and dancing together quite a bit that night, which eventually led to…well…a lot of things.

Sappy and sweet and _wonderful_ things that made Geno’s heart flutter just remembering them.

Presently, his train of thought was derailed when a bony finger dug itself into a stubborn knot in the muscle of his shoulder, pulling a groan from his lips. The thumb moved in a circular motion, loosening up the tense muscle, kneading it with a tenderness that had Geno leaning back into it. Judging by the soft chuckle his masseuse let out, he noticed the motion, and pressed a soft kiss to the bare skin of the opposite shoulder.

“I knew I married you for a reason.” Geno said through a pleased sigh.

“You mean you _didn’t_ marry me for my charming good looks and winning personality?” Reaper teased, leaning in to nuzzle the back of Geno’s neck, placing a kiss on the skin there as well.

Geno snorted. “ _Definitely_ not.”

“So cruel, Geno…” Reaper mumbled.

Geno smiled, eyes fluttering closed as he mentally followed the path Reaper’s fingers were tracing across his skin. They drifted across his shoulders, down his back and up his spine, before they found their way to his neck, one hand rubbing gently where his spine met his head and the other moving up to tangle in his pale hair, scratching lightly at his skull. The breath that left Geno’s mouth was heavy, and he found himself having to fight dozing off to his husband’s pleasant touch. To distract himself, he turned his head to the side and reached a hand up to cup Reaper’s jaw, bringing the other down into a soft kiss.

“You know I love you, Birdie.” Geno whispered against Reaper’s lips, feeling the other smile in response.

“I do~.” Reaper said. “But I like it when you tell me.”

The scratching at his scalp intensified and Geno let out a satisfied hum, kissing Reaper again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Reaper said, wrapping an arm around Geno’s stomach, pulling the other back onto his lap as his other hand continued to thread through his husband’s hair.

Geno settled back against Reaper’s chest, feeling comfortable and content in Reaper’s embrace, and reached down to thread their fingers together, letting out another sigh.

“You seem to enjoy doing this.” Geno said.

“Of course, I do.” Reaper said, kissing his temple. “And you enjoy being pampered, so it’s a win-win situation.”

Geno chuckled as he looked up into Reaper’s dark, shimmering eyes, feeling a familiar tug in his chest at the smile sent his way. He reached up to brush a fallen strand of dark hair out of his husband’s face, tucking it gently behind an ear, before he turned his head and pressed his face into the crook of Reaper’s neck, resting his raised hand against Reaper’s cheek and brushing his thumb across the soft skin there.

“…Can you bring out your wings?” Geno mumbled.

Reaper raised an eyebrow. “Why? Want to repay the favour, love?”

“Just bring them out, moron.” Geno said with an airy laugh.

Soon after, Geno felt the soft warmth of midnight feathers brush against his arms as they curled around him, a shield and a blanket all at once. He let out a pleased sound at the feeling and, despite giving Reaper a hard time about his previous statement, proceeded to disentangle his hand from Reaper’s and lifted it to one of the dark wings, unable to resist burying a hand in soft feathers. Reaper let out a soft sound in response and Geno felt himself grin, leaning in closer to kiss the skin of Reaper’s neck. Pleased with the change of events, Reaper readjusted Geno on his lap, turning him sideways so he could lean more comfortably against his chest without straining his neck. When they were properly situated, Reaper went back to running his hand through his husband’s hair, kissing his forehead. The change in position allowed Reaper’s wings to curl tighter around Geno, and it wasn’t long before Geno found himself lulled into a light doze from the warmth those feathered appendages brought and the repetitive motions of Reaper’s hand in his hair. Still, he fought to stay awake, wanting to live in this moment for just a little while longer, distracting his mind from sleep by watching the way feathers shifted beneath and through his fingers. At first glance, Reaper’s wings were black, but when they moved a certain way and caught the light of the sun or their bedroom lamp, they shone a deep blue colour, and Geno eagerly watched those colours change with every brush of his hand.

Sleep grew harder to evade the longer Geno rested in his husband’s arms and, eventually, with the whole of Reaper’s weight curled around him and the steadiness of a familiar heartbeat in his ear, Geno drifted peacefully to sleep, the warmth of his husband following him into his dreams.

_I think I know…_ Geno’s last thoughts echoed, _why I married him._

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I was craving some AfterDeath fluff so I sat down and wrote some!  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see! <3 <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
